I loved you this much
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Seina never loved her father...but after some um..."coaxing" from Seto, she realizes what she should have seen long ago.


I loved you this much 

Anthy: Seina! Yay! My future daughter!

Anshi: Anubis! My future son!

BPP: Don't forget Sheta.

Anshi: Well...I don't feel like dealing with Yami.

Anthy: Point.

Song: I love you this much

Artist: Jimmy Wayne

398247p0832150134960871344092837

I loved you this much

Seina looked back at the large blackish-gray tombstone that held her mother's name and now her father's name. Her hands curled into fists.

_He can't remember the times that he thought_

_Does my daddy love me?_

She hated him. Utterly loathed and despised them. Well...her father more than her mother. He told her that nothing was going to happen. It was going to be a suel for history's sake. But it wasn't Because of that...he was dead now.

_Probably not_

"If he hadn't done that...that jerk would still be alive." Seina said, sitting against the back of the gravestone.

_But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did_

"Here again?"

Seina looked and saw her unofficial uncle, her mother's step-brother, Seto. He wasn't old old...but he wasn't as nimble or as quick as he once was. But his looks hadn't changed from pictures Seina had seen. He had come to both Anthy's funeral and them to Yami's.

_Didn't keep him from wanting or worshipping him_

"What do you want?" She asked, eyes darkening.

"Mind if I join you?"

Seina scooted over and Seto sat next to her. The two were close, like Seina's cousins, Anubis and Sheta. Seina liked his wife, Kaylynn as well, and "aunt" Jetta and "uncle" Jonouchi. They were always happy and talking, completely opposite of Seina and her father.

"They're both gone now, and I'm alone."

_He guesses he saw him about once a year_

"You're not alone. Kaylynn and I are here. Anshi and Malik are here. Bakura and Kinta are here..."

"I didn't mean you."

_He could still feel the way he felt_

_Standing in tears_

"Baka!" Seina shouted, "If you didn't duel...you wouldn't be dead!"

_Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go_

_Whispering daddy, I want you to know_

"But if he didn't duel, much more people would be dead."

"Bullshit!" Seina jumped to her feet.

"The stupid bastard was only concerned with himself and drowning in his guilt over my mother's death. He never cared!"

"Shut up!" Seto shouted, rising to his feet to meet Seina eye-to-eye.

"But it's true."

_I love you this much_

_And I'm waiting on you_

"No. Even though Yami did lots of stupid things...he is the only one worthy of being called the King of Games."

_To make up your mind_

_Do you love me to?_

_However long it takes_

_I'm never givin up_

Seto ruffled Seina's red, yellow and black hair. She looked so much like her father, red-violet eyes, lightning bolt-bangs and three yellow streaks going back to her red and black ponytail. She had the same defiant eyes as Yami had.

_No matter what I love you this much_

"Don't do that." Seina said, striking the slightly annoyed face that her mother was so good at.

"Seina."

A strange voice was heard. Seto smiled and pointed. Seina's jaw dropped.

"Shadi-san?!"

The keeper of the items stood there with the Sennen Puzzle and Sennen Star. He placed the Star in her hands and the Puzzle around her neck. Seina clipped the Star to her belt.

"Your parents wanted me to give them to you before your first tournament duel."

_He grew to hate him for what he had done_

Seina's eyes widened and she dashed off to Kaiba land just in time for her first major duel.

_Cause what kind of father_

_Would do this to his son?_

Her deck was a hybrid of her parent's decks. Black magician and Hunter-Killer dragon. She was going to prove that she was going to be the new Game King. It was like ...destiny or something. She felt something beside her, a warm feeling that moved with every move of her hand from her duel disk to her hand and back.

"I sacrifice Little Fluff and Black Magician to summon Koryu; The Armored Hunter-Killer dragon. Time to die."

_He said damn you daddy_

_The day that he died_

Seina couldn't see any of her relatives, but she could feel them. But above them...she felt the warm feeling. The warm secure feeling.

_The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried_

_I love you this much and I'm waitin' on you_

This would not be an easy victory, or so Seina realized on her final duel. She had taken severe damage due to her opponent's Black Paladin. She had lost so many of her powerful monsters already. Time for her father's "heart of the cards".

"I never imagined...it would come to this..." She whispered.

_To make up your mind, do you love me too_

_However long it takes_

"I play the magic card Wall of Bones."

A wall made of bones with a doorway pouring blood as a veil. Red strings flew from behind the blood and ensnared the Paladin.

_I'm never givin' up_

_No matter what_

From behind the door came a Black magician...but something was terribly wrong. It's armor was red and black. It's staff was two twirling pieces of metal that created a two pronged fork at the top.

Mother and Father...and one Black Magician from hell.

"ALMIKIEAL LANCE!!"

_I love you this much_

Seina found herself on a stage amidst a mob of people. Anshi and Malik were there, with their kids Anubis and Sheta. They looked like copied of their parents, aside from the fact that Anshi still had lighter skin. They were Seina's age, and duelists themselves. Kaylynn and Seto were there, with their son Hiei, a little miniature Seto. Kinta and Bakura were their with their little baby girl, Rakka.

_Halfway thought the service,_

_While the choir sang a hymn_

"Here...I...I won this for you..."

_He looked above the preacher_

_And sat and stared at him_

Seina placed the golden trophy on the grave and smiled.

"I...I...gomenasai..."

_He said forgive me father_

_When he realized_

"Father...Yami...I now know why I duel..."

_That he hadn't been unloved or_

_Alone all his life_

_His arms were stretched out as far as they'd go_

"I'll keep you both alive. Inside me...inside the items..."

_Nailed to the cross_

_For the whole world to know_

Seina wandered to an inlet where the river passed. She looked at her reflection and saw the faint and shadowy image of her father. But...he looked younger...like he was her as well...

_I love you this much and I'm waitin on you_

_To make up your mind do you love me too_

"Seina!" Seto came to her, distorting the illusion.

_However long it takes_

_I'm never givin up_

"Seina...let's go back home." Seto said.

Seina just looked at him, one hand on the Sennen Puzzle.

_No matter what_

"I'm a duelist now, and I have no home."

And Seina walked away, drifting down and colliding with nothingness.

_I love you this much_

"Seina...you are too much like Yami for your own good."

3289540928758243108756098283

Anthy: OKAAAAAY!!!

Anshi: Little Fluff is a translations for Kuriboh.

Anthy: Review!


End file.
